


Stay

by MoonStar1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Kuzuryuu seeks out some comfort in Hinata and gives some back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Eyeshine's song "Stay".
> 
> Most likely takes place when the survivors are awake, but the others are in their comas.

The nightmares were horrible and nearly broke him every time. Could they really repent for all the despair and tragedies they had caused? At times Fuyuhiko didn’t think so. They had caused so much pain. Even killing themselves wouldn’t atone for the deeds they did. 

“Hinata. Even if… we can’t atone or make the world better… will you still stay by me? I know I’m a fucking prick at times, but…” He stopped when he felt Hinata’s hand grip his own.

“Of course, but we’ll get through this. We may not completely wipe out despair, but I believe we’ll at the very least make a dent in it. You trust me, right?”

“Of course.” Hinata was probably the only thing he could really trust in anymore.

“Fuyuhiko…” He started with a troubled look. “Are you afraid of the future?”

Fuyuhiko paused. “Hell no. Not… if you’re beside me… I’ve seen a bunch of shit even before the Tragedy. I can handle people hating me. I’ve said that before, right?” Hinata nodded. “I can handle all that shit. I don’t give a fuck about any of that.” He calmed down after a moment. “Although… only with you. I… couldn’t do it alone. I fucking hate depending on people, but… I care about you a fuckng lot, alright? I know I don’t say it a lot--”

“I know.” He interrupted. “I know how you feel. If I was alone I… I probably couldn’t handle it all either.” Fuyuhiko was shocked. He believed Hinata was so much stronger. He thought he was the only one that felt this way. “I mean… I allowed that whole mess. It seems so long ago… I don’t really want to believe it at all. It seems so foreign…”

“Ain’t that the fucking truth.” Fuyuhiko agreed, but they had done those horrible things. He sighed and squeezed Hinata’s hand for reassurance. The wind blew in from the open window carrying the smell of salt and rust. “Things aren’t gonna be fucking easy, but like you said: we’ll get through this. We’ll get through this and it’ll all be worth it in the end. With you by our side there’s nothing we can’t do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having trouble figuring out Hinata's given and family name. Now I see why having two first names is considered bad luck.


End file.
